


Golden Age Of Love

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: An alternate universe story about Johnny Lawrence and Ali Mills.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Freshman

“When I first saw you, I fell in love and you just smiled because you knew.”   
Chapter one- Freshman   
“I don’t want to be like my father. Working at a fancy office all day, chugging Jameson Whisky, beating my loved ones around or being part of Cobra Kai. Nothing was ever up to me, I was just a kid. Fifteen.” These thoughts rang through Johnny Lawrence’s head as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, jogging downstairs.  
“This is all way too much.” Johnny mumbles to himself, talking about the extravagant mansion that was home. Only this place had never felt like a home, but life wasn’t a hallmark movie.  
“Where are you going, Sweetie?” A Bronze skinned older woman easily smiles, Anita Perkins had worked for the Lawrence family for about six years now...she was the only one who really cared about him. Johnny’s father was abusive and controlling, his mother just a pushover constantly trying to smooth things over but that meant never standing up for her son. On Johnny’s ninth birthday Anita came to live with them, even though she didn’t know him she had showed at the door gift in hand.  
“Need to clear my head.” Johnny shrugs, he wasn’t very good at talking. Without giving her a chance to say anything else the teenager walks out of the Lawrence mansion and out of the golden gate that kept outsiders away. Johnny made his way onto the strip mall where other teenagers were walking, talking and shopping.  
“I wonder if I’ll be going to school with any of these losers.” Johnny mutters withholding a eye roll. That’s when he heard a cry from behind the tourist shop, it sounded like it came from in the alleyway. Alleys had become his favorite place to clear his mind, his family would be appalled if they knew this but...either way he could give a shit less what anyone thought about him. He walked into the alley and soon enough spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on, pinned to the hard brick wall by a guy named Bobbie.   
“Bobbie stop being a prick.” Johnny sighs yanking him backwards by his shirt, used to his friends antics by now.  
“Have you seen her? You’d want her too.” Bobbie scoffs.  
“Scram!” Johnny raises his voice not one to argue, with a huff Bobbie left.  
“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Johnny asked her.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” The golden haired girl nods, flashing him a vibrant smile.   
“Johnny Lawrence.” He stuck his hand out, hoping she would tell him her name.  
“Ali Mills.” Ali shook his hand.


	2. Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ali tell their families about each other.

A/N: Anita is basically the only family that Johnny trusts so that’s why she’s the only one that he told, I hope to write her more in the future. Happy reading! Don’t forget to leave kudos and/ or review.

Chapter Two- Cliff  
It had been a week since Johnny had met Ali Mills, she gave him something to look forward to every day. Everyday they would meet right in front of the souvenir shop that they met at. Even if they had nothing to talk about it was okay because being in the company of the other was comfortable. Comfortable. A word Johnny had never used before, yet when he was around Ali, rolled off his tongue like he had it tattooed on him.  
“Where have you been running off to?” Anita glances at him, noticing a change in him...and for that she was grateful. Johnny was a good kid, he just grew up in a bad place. Mentally. Anita tried to look out for him best as she could, it was worse on him when people drew attention so she tried not to make it obvious.  
“Met a girl the other week.” Was all he said but, she could tell that whoever this girl was, she was special.   
“Yeah? What’s she like?” Anita wonders whilst doing her daily chores, thus requirements of working for the Lawrence family.  
“Beautiful. She’s just-everything about her is bright and bubbly.” Johnny shook his head never knowing how one person could just change his whole world. His perception.  
“She sounds lovely. A rarity around these parts.” Anita’s Tennessee twang soaking into her words, she missed home so much.  
“Ali.” He nods at her words.  
Ali’s POV   
“How soon can you fall in love?” I asked sitting at the counter, I’d been helping my mother with the dishes and the grocery list.  
“Are you sneaking off to go meet boys?” My father joked, coming into the kitchen and placing a kiss on the top of my head.  
“Just one.” I laughed softly.  
“I figured as much. What’s he like? What’s his name?” My mother sat down, abandoning the tasks she had been doing.  
“Don’t bombard her, dear.” My dad said.  
“It’s okay daddy. His name is Johnny, he-he’s a little rough around the edges but, he’s sweet.” I smiled.  
“Have him over here on Friday for dinner, I’d love to meet this boy. If he’s anything like you describe him to be, we should get along just fine.” Her father smiles, having a feeling he knew just who his daughter meant.  
“What would you know about being rough around the edges, golden boy?” Ali’s mother laughed.  
“Heather, for god’s sake...”


End file.
